


show me your moves!

by jonphaedrus



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: F/M, Summer Nagamas 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are staring at, of all things, one of those test your strength hit the paddle things. They have been staring at it for approximately ten minutes, ignoring the entire rest of the carnival. Hector keeps disconcertingly flexing his biceps, and Eliwood is debating telling him to cut it out, but he finally breaks the silence:</p><p>“I bet the both of you funnel cakes that I can ring the bell the hardest.”</p><p>Eliwood groans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me your moves!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beekerxd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beekerxd).



> for beekerxd on tumblr, here is a belated nagamas pinch hit gift :D!
> 
> this got so out of hand but these guys are a trio of wonderful idiots so here we are

They stand there, laid out in a row, shoulder to shoulder. Lyn has a look on her face that would worry pretty much anybody. Hector keeps flexing his biceps, and Eliwood is rubbing his chin with the kind of intense expression that leads to him killing people and winning battles.

They are staring at, of all things, one of those test your strength hit the paddle things. They have been staring at it for approximately ten minutes, ignoring the entire rest of the carnival. Hector keeps disconcertingly flexing his biceps, and Eliwood is debating telling him to cut it out, but he finally breaks the silence:

“I bet the both of you funnel cakes that I can ring the bell the hardest.”

Eliwood groans.

“Hector, you have bench pressed _me._ I’m pretty sure that we’d all lose that bet, and then we’d both have to buy you funnel cakes.” He doesn’t mention that he may have used most of his money trying to wind a giant dragon stuffed animal for Ninian before her dad came and got her and isn’t entirely sure he _has_ enough money to buy Hector a funnel cake.

“Hey, there’s a possibility that one of you might be able to beat me.” Eliwood purses his lips—yeah, he’s a gymnast and that gives him pretty good upper body strength, but he isn’t Hector. Hector who has literally flexed out of shirts for women before.

“Yeah,” Lyn says, smashing her fist into her hand. “Let’s do this. But if I win, Hector, you have to buy me every cotton candy at the stand.”

Hector pauses. Eliwood watches the consternation in his face as he decides if it’s worth feeding Lyn that much sugar, and then _why the hell not_ because he turns to her and sticks out his hand. “Okay, but you need to buy me double the number of funnel cakes.” Eliwood debates stepping in and telling that both of them are going to regret this when theyre sick as dogs later, and then decides…better not to. let them figure that out all on their own. When they’re both feeling ill from eating unhealthy food he will just say that he told them so and they’ll move on with their lives.

“Eliwood, are you taking part?” Lyn leans around Hector to look at him, and Eliwood raises his eyebrows and shakes his head.

“No, I think that you two are plenty good all on your own. Good luck to you both.”

Hector snorts.

“Coward.”

Eliwood freezes.

“If I win—“ what does he have to bet? He doesn’t even know. “You have to come to the Prom together.”

Lyn and Hector look at each other.

“Please make sure he doesn’t win,” Hector tells Lyn. She shakes her head.

“He hasn’t got a snowball’s chance in hell.” Which he doesn’t but, hey, he can try.

When they get to the front of the line, ready to smash the weight into the bell with all the force their arms can muster, Hector steps up first, flexing his biceps. He takes the hammer and grins at the ringer, and tosses his hair. “Let’s do this,” his voice is so cocky, _too_ cocky, but Eliwood doesn’t say anything. He lets Hector show off by giving them both a fair fighting chance…and not bringing his full strength to bear. The weight flies upward and then barely dings the top bell, and Hector rolls his shoulders and turns to Lyn, grinning. “You do better than that.”

“My pleasure,” she replies, and there are a few more teeth to her smile than Eliwood is entirely sure that he’s comfortable with, walks over to the ringer, and slams the weight so hard it flies upward and the chime is clear and loud.

Hector blanches.

“Can I get a do-over?”

“You wish,” Lyn tells him, and gives Eliwood the hammer. He pauses for a moment, weighing it in his hand—and it’s _heavy_ but he’s not too worried—and he takes a deep breath and goes to stare at the carnival game. Hector jeers something he hardly hears as he backs up, squares his shoulders, tenses his arms…

And slams the hammer down so hard that the weight flies upwards and hits the bell with a resounding _clang_. The silence afterward is deafening, and this time, Lyn whispers,

“Can we both get a do-over?”

Eliwood glances back at them, smiles, and hefts the hammer over his shoulder. Hector and Lyn keep looking at each other with a mix of horror and disgust, but they made their beds, now they have to lie in them.

 

 

This is how, two weeks later, Lyn and Hector stand there, matching suit and dress, and Lyn gives Eliwood a look that could kill. Ninian just giggles, and slips one long lock of white-blonde hair over her shoulder, the green sheen to the dye in it muted by the dance lights.

“I think you two are cute,” she says.

Hector and Lyn, simultaneously, look at each other and grimace.


End file.
